Rhythm Divine
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Follow up to "Bailamos" The dance continues between Fitch and Sanchez. Now that she knows his secret, will it bring them closer than ever? …Set directly after "Lost Child/Murder 101"


Title: Rhythm Divine  
Rating: T (For Language and Sensuality)  
Disclaimer: Detroit 1-8-7 does not belong to me. Only this idea…  
Spoilers: Lost Child/Murder 101  
Summary: Follow up to "**Bailamos**" The dance continues between Fitch and Sanchez. Now that she knows his secret, will it bring them closer than ever? …Set directly after "Lost Child/Murder 101"

Author's Note: The "worshiping (her) from afar" line comes from ABC's website. They know how to make a shipper happy.

* * *

Detective Louis Fitch was impressed the next morning when Ariana Sanchez walked into the bullpen looking perfect, like she hadn't been up to the wee hours of the morning and drinking an unknown amount of alcohol. Then again, she always looked perfect and she was a hell of a woman. Strong, smart; beautiful, unlike any other woman he had known…He could go on for days. He had been worshipping her from afar since she transferred in from Vice two years previous.

She flashed him a small private smile from across the room and he returned it in kind. She ran her hand through her straight hair and his eyes were momentarily drawn to the shiny, dark locks. Finch briefly wondered if she had done that for him; he had complimented her last time she wore it that way. He had to fight the urge to cross the room and bury his hands in it, while his mouth claimed hers. When his eyes returned to hers, she was smirking just a little bit. Had his eyes given him away?

Their gaze broke as their partners arrived. Sanchez had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as Stone sat down heavily in his seat.

"Rough night?" She asked cheekily.

He gave her a hard look. "How the hell are you so cheery? You drank more than me!"

"What can I say? I'm a morning person."

He continued to glare at her.

"Alright, alright. Don't be such a bitch. I'll grab you a cup of coffee."

His glare melted slightly. "I am not a bitch."

She couldn't hold back her laugh as she stood. "Yeah, you are, February."

He laughed with her, swiveling his chair to watch her. "Shut up and get me a cup."

Sanchez weaved her way through the room and went to the coffee machine. She was relieved to see a fresh pot was waiting her for her. She grabbed two cup and began pouring the richly dark beverage.

Fitch's partner, Damon Washington turned in his chair, rolled it next to Stone, and asked, "So, why are you a bitch?"

Stone chuckled and elbowed Washington, "Word to the wise, don't go drinking with Sanchez…"

"We could have told you that." Detective Vikram Mahajan declared as he and his partner Sergeant Jesse Longford.

"Yeah," The most senior officer chuckled, "This reminds me of an old Italian saying—"

"We have lots of cases, people," Their boss, Lieutenant Maureen Mason cut off Langford's deep voice, as she entered the room with her no nonsense air, "The old sayings can wait until later."

"_Thank you."_ Mahajan breathed in dramatic, faux relief loud enough for all ears to hear.

The rest of the detectives laughed, save Fitch, as they made their way to their desks. Stone rolled his way back to his desk and Fitch noticed the way the younger man's eyes followed the way Sanchez moved as she made her way back to their desks. She handed him a cup, while taking hers back to her desk. Fitch felt a sudden rage within him. His hands clenched and he wanted to break something; mainly, the pretty boy's face.

"You okay, partner?" Washington asked him, having noticed a change in his posture.

Fitch blinked and let the rage die away slowly. He ignored the question and grabbed the new file on their desk. "Let's find us a killer."

* * *

It was a frustrating case. Homicides usually were. People lied, motive wasn't always clear, and not all the evidence they needed was there. But those reasons weren't what made this case particularly frustrating. It was watching Stone eye fuck Sanchez between different leads.

Fitch knew that she was oblivious to the attention. When they returned to the precinct, he sat at his desk and watched her as she bent over her desk top, typing idly on her key board. Stone was off somewhere with Washington and Fitch was grateful to have a moment alone with her. He grabbed an empty file and moved to stand behind her. He leaned against the wall and opened the file; staring at the blank folder as he spoke.

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

Sanchez had been curious when she saw Fitch walk her way. She was even more curious when she felt his presence at her back. His voice was quiet and smooth when he spoke. It sent a delicate shiver down her spine and she knew he saw it. Her fingertips paused on the keys. She longed to turn, to see his face. But she knew if he turned, he would likely lock up on her and freeze her out.

"How does he look at me?" Her voice was nearly a whisper.

"The same way _I _look at you."

Just as finished his sentence, their partners came in, and Sanchez mentally cursed them to the high heavens. Fitch went to meet Washington; Stone approached his desk, blocking her view of Fitch.

"Another dead end," Her partner sighed and she nodded, moving to take her seat.

* * *

By the end of the day, the detectives were practically sagging in their chairs. iAnother dead end/i seemed to be the theme of the day. One by one, the detectives left until only Sanchez and Fitch remained.

The Lieutenant came out of her office, her briefcase in hand. She looked at the two remaining detectives and sighed.

"The case will be there in the morning. Go home, get some sleep." Her voice was stern.

"Uh-huh." The pair replied absently.

Mason rolled her eyes and headed out of the bullpen. She appreciated the dedication to the job but hoped that it wouldn't consume them. Sanchez was absorbed in her notes; she almost missed her phone ringing.

"Detective Sanchez," She said as she picked up.

"Wanna go for drinks?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice but didn't look up from her notes. "I'd like that."

"Have a place in mind?"

She looked up before replying, "Mine?"

His eyes met hers and they were dark. It sent a jolt through her body.

"Sounds good." His voice took on a sexy timbre before he hung up.

Sanchez placed her phone back on the receiver and gathered her stuff. She was delighted to find Fitch waiting for her. They made their way out of the building and to their cars in comfortable silence. Sanchez paused at her driver side door as Fitch went to his.

"I'll follow you." He said by way of explanation.

She nodded and they got into their cars. The drive didn't take long, which Sanchez found it both a blessing and a curse. She was sort of nervous, which surprised her, and chided herself for acting like a teenager with first boyfriend. They walked side by side in the quiet as they climbed up the eight floors to her apartment and went inside.

The pair abandoned their stuff by the door and Sanchez headed into the kitchen. Fitch took in her apartment. It was nicely decorated and had a nice open layout. She reappeared holding two wine glasses in her one hand and a bottle of Merlot in the other.

"Is wine okay?"

He nodded and she gestured to the couch with the wine glasses and a smile. Fitch sat down and got comfortable. Sanchez entered the room, glasses filled with beautiful red liquid. She put the glasses down on the coffee table and sat down beside him.

"So," She asked with a flirtatious smile, "How do you look at me?"

Fitch considered what to say and how to say it but he knew that speaking would be a waste of time. He reached out his hand and buried it in her raven hair. He marveled at the feeling and was surprised as she leaned into his touch. Closing the space between them, he brushed his mouth against hers. Their eyes met and he deepened their kiss.

When they broke for air, he trailed his lips up her jaw line before coming to a rest on her pulse. He heard her breath catch on a soft gasp. Fitch smiled against her soft skin as he felt her pulse began to race. Sanchez moved closer, pressing her breasts against his chest. He unwound the hand that he had tangled in her hair and trailed his fingertips down the front of her body. She moaned softly and shivered; her nipples hardening at the sensation

They kissed again and again, each kiss more intense than the last. Sanchez positioned herself on his lap, straddling his legs, not breaking the fusion of their mouths. She could feel the hardness of his manhood against her and she moved her hips, grinding herself against him. He growled; the sexiest sound she had ever heard and she could feel it rumbled through his chest.

"Bedroom?" His voice was just like his growl, as they broke their kiss, deep and sexy.

"Bedroom." She moaned in affirmation.

In a sudden movement, he stood and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She smiled and brought her lips against his ear.

"Straight down the hall." She murmured, her tongue teasing the shell of his ear.

"Thanks." He replied, carrying her into her bedroom and toeing the door shut behind them.

* * *

The light of the sun began to fill the room and the couple stirred in the bed. Sanchez awoke, her arms wrapped around Fitch, her head resting on his chest. She looked up at him, finding him looking down at her with heavy lidded eyes. The feeling of his naked body against hers was heaven.

"Morning." She murmured.

"Morning." He replied, pressing a kiss against her forehead and stroking her hair.

They lay in quiet for a while and Sanchez smiled against his skin. Fitch felt her lips curve upwards and looked at her as he felt her chuckle quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a thought."

"Care to share?"

She smiled broadly. "I love the way you look at me."

Fitch smiled reflected hers before he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
